


Die drei mutigen Vier  [HIATUS]

by Sternenfall96



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crackfiction, Crossover, Gen, Insider Jokes, crackfic, dry humour, many insider jokes, trockener Humor, unlustige Witze, viele Witze
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfall96/pseuds/Sternenfall96
Summary: Meine Ma plante diesen Sommer nach Spanien zu reisen. Ich dachte, ich würde mitfliegen, wie immer, doch Eltern kann man nicht vertrauen!(FF, die nachts wegen Schlafmangels entstand. Kann jegliche Serien und Anspielungen enthalten, PERSONEN OHNE VERKORKSTEN HUMOR SOLLTEN DIES NICHT LESEN!)(Cover made by Co-Autor: https://a.wattpad.com/cover/66484150-256-k507185.jpg)





	1. Überraschung, Überraschung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde noch einmal betonen, dass diese Geschichte vor vielen Jahren aus Schlafmangel und zu vielen Skittles entstand. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich es irgendwann bearbeiten werde, da ich mittlerweile nicht mehr zufrieden damit bin.  
> Meine beiden Co-Autorinnen sind nicht in AO3 verzeichnet, deshalb kann ich sie hier leider nicht erwähnen.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the madness!

Ich schaute mich auf dem Flughafen um. Überall liefen die Passagiere zu Check-Ins oder holten sich in den Läden ihre Notwendigkeiten. Meine Ma stand an einem Schalter und diskutierte mit der Frau an diesem, dann kam sie siegessicher zu mir zurück und lief zu den Sicherheitskontrollen. Spätestens hier hätte ich eigentlich merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch war ich viel zu aufgeregt auf Spanien.

Wir setzten uns auf zwei der Stühle in der großen Wartehalle. Es folgte eine Ansage durch die Lautsprecher: „Der Flug nach Oregon fliegt in 15 Minuten. Wir bitten alle Passagiere zum Ticketschalter 5." Dass meine Mutter aufstand war verwirrend, als sie aber auch noch meine Tasche mitnahm, ging ich einfach verdutzt hinterher. Ihr Gepäck ließ sie da.  
Sie lief zielstrebig zu Schalter 5 und gab dem Wachmann ein Ticket und ein paar Anweisungen, wobei sie hin und wieder zu mir deutete. Der 2-Meter-Riese nickte, meine Ma kniete sich zu mir und sagte trocken: „Tut mir leid Schatz, du wirst ohne mich fliegen müssen." Ich fragte sie:" Aber Mama, warum denn?" Sie meinte nur, dass die Preise für 2 Personen doch soviel teurer seien und ich dafür sechs Wochen in ein Sommercamp gehen sollte. Ohne noch einmal auf Wiedersehen zu sagen oder sich zu verabschieden, drückte sie mir meine Handtasche entgegen und schob mich in den merkwürdigen Schlauch-Tunnel. Teils aus Wut, teils aus Trauer lief ich einfach weiter. Mein Ticket hatte mir der Typ schon wiedergegeben, weshalb ich mich nun auf meinen Sitz begab und die Tasche auf meinen Schoß setzte. Der Start verlief ohne jegliche interessante Details und so hörte ich den ganzen Flug über nur Musik oder las ein Buch.

Nach der stundenlangen Reise hatte ich einen schlimmen Jet-Lag, doch musste ich trotzdem erst einmal mein Gepäck holen und dann aus dem Gebäude rausgehen. Gesagt, getan. Das Gekrakel meiner Ma zu entziffern war ein wenig problematisch, doch nach mehreren Minuten Rätseln und Die-Gegend-Beobachten fand ich schließlich den Bus, der mich zu dem kleinen Örtchen bringen sollte. Ich stieg ein und setzte mich in einen der mittleren Plätze.  
Wieder las ich an meinem Buch, während der Bus mehrere Haltestellen abklapperte. Die Sonne ging langsam auf, was mir jedoch nur am Rande auffiel. Plötzlich hörte ich eine mir bekannte Melodie... „WUP WUP WUP WUP! DÖ DÖDÖDÖ! So is dat geil, geil, geil, geil...!"  
Ich schaute überrascht auf, schließlich gab es nur 3 Personen, die sich dieses Lied freiwillig anhörten. Und tatsächlich, meine Clique stieg auch ein. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als ich die mir bekannten Gesichter sah. Auch sie schienen mich bemerkt zu haben, denn alle 3 steuerten auf mich zu. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, dafür freute ich mich zu sehr auf meine ausgesuchte Wahl an Irren.

Wir setzten uns zusammen und diskutierten über diese Unverschämtheit der Eltern, uns allein ins Nirwana zu schicken. Es dauerte die ganze Fahrt über und so bemerkten wir auch nicht das Schild „Willkommen in Gravity Falls".


	2. Das Pufflehuff-Sonnenschein-Somemrcamp

Wir kamen relativ früh an. Es war vielleicht gerade mal mittags, als wir aus dem Bus ausstiegen und uns ein streng-aussehender brünetter Mann mit Schnurrbart gegenüberstand. Er stank fürchterlich, als hätte er lang nicht mehr geduscht, falls doch, dann in Eichhörnchen! Typische Campingklamotten, wenn auch leicht zerfetzt und... waren das BRANDFLECKEN?!?  
„Willkommen im Hufflepuff-Sonnenschein-Camp. Ich bin Günther und für diesen Sommer euer Campleiter", begrüßte er uns. Wir vier starrten ihn einfach stumm an. Er lächelte nervös. „Hehe, äh, wir gehen erstmal zu Fuß zum Camp, dann gehen wir die Anwesenheitsliste durch." Wir alle nickten und folgten ihm.

Es folgte ein epischer Fußmarsch von 20 Minuten, in denen wir Feen, Kobolden, einem Drachen und sogar einem wilden Fresh-D begegneten, der alle versuchte wegzubattleln, was ihm bei unsrem Grüppchen aber nicht gelang, da wir bei Zockermarathons von Tomodachi Life und anderen Spielen dazugelernt hatten. Im Endeffekt suchte er nur sein Hörgerät.  
Schließlich fanden wir eine Lichtung von rund 10 Quadratmetern, in der Nähe stand ein etwas kleines Haus. Günther drehte sich zu uns um: „Ok, ihr Kleinen. Wir schauen jetzt erstmal, wer kein Drachenfutter geworden ist." Er nannte die Namen der Teilnehmer und machte sich dabei Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett. Bei manchen Namen konnte ich mir das Lachen nur knapp verkneifen. Ich meine, wer nennt sein Kind denn Jesus oder Hildegard?

Jedenfalls sagte der 40-Jährige nach unseren gefühlt 20 Lachkrämpfen: „Nun gut, einige scheinen noch nicht mal angekommen zu sein. Ich gehe wieder zurück und warte auf den Rest. Ihr könnt derweilen die Gegend erkunden, aber lauft nicht zu weit weg!" Gesagt, getan.  
Nachdem alle erstmal ihre Zelte aufstellten teilten sich die Jugendlichen in Gruppen auf. Ich und meine Freundinnen Sophie, Pauline & Clara blieben natürlich zusammen. Wir wollten uns die kleine Hütte in der Nähe anschauen. Wer weiß, vielleicht spukt es ja sogar da drin? Innerlich freute ich mich richtig darauf.

Wieder bestritten wir einen epischen Fußmarsch von 5 Minuten, diesmal jedoch ohne irgendwelchen Fabelwesen zu begegnen. Hm, schade. Ich hätte mich gerne mit einem Gnom angefreundet, wer weiß, wofür die gut sind. Hihi, oder einer Fee beim Anmalen geholfen. Vielleicht hätte ich dann eine „neue" Schmetterlingsart erschaffen. Bei dem Gedanken daran fange ich an zu lachen, während mich die anderen 3 nur komisch angucken, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich schon wissen, was ich gedacht habe.  
Jedenfalls kamen wir an dem Haus an. Es sah etwas heruntergekommen aus, hatte ein verkehrtes „S" am Dach hängen. Überall zeigten Schilder zur Hütte und durch das Fenster sah man... ein Dreieck? Merkwürdig.

Noch merkwürdiger aber war der Anblick, der sich uns bot, als wir die „Mystery Shack" betraten. Uns leuchtete der haarige Vollmond eines alten Knackers entgegen, der sich gerade ein Shirt aus einer Kiste suchen wollte...


	3. Eine Vorstellung der anderen Art

Dieser Anblick ließ Pauline erstarren. Die anderen drei Heldinnenenen aber betraten seelenruhig die Shack. Nachdem sie Videos wie „2 Girls 1 Cup" gesehen hatten, verstörte sie nichts mehr so leicht. Clara ging zu den Shirts, die an Haken an der Wand hingen und nahm eines mit Puma, ein anderes mit einem Panda darauf. Sie sagte immer wieder zu sich selbst: „Panda- oder Puma-Shirt? Hmm... Puma oder Panda?", und so weiter. Währenddessen betrachtete Sophie die Caps im Shop, ich aber die kleinen Figuren auf einem Regal. Glücklicherweise war ich unnormal groß gewachsen, das Brett hatte man nämlich knapp eine Kopfhöhe über die anderen geschraubt.

Plötzlich rannten zwei Kinder in die Touristenfalle, überrannten Pauline und riefen laut: „DRACHE!!" Die Leute in der Shack fingen an, wie wildgewordene Ameisen umher zu rennen. Sophie meinte nur: „Ja, die Riesenechse hat vorhin schon paar von uns gegessen." Clara war zu sehr mit ihrer lebenswichtigen Entscheidung beschäftigt, weshalb sie ihre Umwelt gar nicht wahrnahm. Ich schaute zuerst zu den wahrscheinlichen Zwillingen, dann zu Sophie: „Ist der nicht vor diesem Fabulous-Elf abgehauen?"  
Anscheinend waren die Zwillinge solche Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Fabelwesen nicht gewohnt, denn sie schauten uns ungläubig und geschockt an. Schließlich ging ich auf die beiden zu und tippte den Jungen an, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Er schrie kurz um die 200 Dezibel, beruhigte sich aber zum Glück schnell wieder. Das Mädchen neben ihm schien durch „Den Schrei"(TM) ebenfalls wieder ansprechbar zu sein.

Dies nutzte Clara sofort aus, denn sie kam mit den zwei Kleidungsstücken zu uns und fragte die zwei: „Puma oder Panda?" Ich & die zwei Fremden ignorierten sie, mittlerweile war Pauline wieder aufgestanden und schob Clara etwas weiter weg, während sie sagte: „Wir nehmen dich jetzt einfach und schieben dich woanders hin." Sophie gab –wie immer- einen sehr intelligenten Kommentar von sich: „Nak nak, Bitches."  
Die Cappi-Nudel vor mir schaute mich an: „Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" (Da ihr uns ja bereits sehr gut und ausführlich kennt, überspringen wir einfach den Vorstellungsteil, okay? xD) Wir erzählten auch vom Sommercamp. Die Zwillinge nickten mit den Köpfen und stellten sich dann ebenfalls vor: Dipper & Mabel hießen sie. In den fast leeren Raum kam jetzt auch ein Schwein getrottet und schmiegte sich an Mabels Bein. Sophie sah es hungrig an und sagte: „Dipper, niedliches Hausschwein hast du da. Kann man das essen?"  
Doch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, nahm ich ein Buch von einem Regal hinter mir, das nicht existierte, und schlug ihr damit auf den Kopf: „CHOP! Böses Sophie." Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und fing an zu wimmern: „Das hat weh getan! Coleen hat aua gemacht!!" Schwabbel gesellte ich zu ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten, während sie ihn teils knuddelte, teils anknabberte. Schlussendlich bekam sie aber kein Stückchen ab und schaffte es nur, ihn anzusabbern.

Das schien Mabel trotzdem nicht zu gefallen. Sie nahm Schwabbel weg und schob ihn ein wenig beiseite. Ein großer, gewichtiger Mann mit Rattengesicht kam dazu und trug Schwabbel weg, gefolgt von Mabel & Sophie. Und während des ganzen Trubels spielte ein Radio „Let It Go" in Dauerschleife...


	4. Es ist Zeit für ein DUELL!!1!

Dipper und ich blickten uns verwirrt an. Ob das wohl häufiger passieren wird? Wahrscheinlich. Verlieren wir dabei den Verstand? Zu neunzig Prozent.  
Glücklicherweise hatte Sophie keine große Ausdauer, weshalb sie schlussendlich traurig am Boden hockte und Fliesen zählte. Aber als Dipper –überraschenderweise- zu ihr ging und sie trösten wollte, hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte ihn hungrig und gierig an. Der 13-Jährige drehte sich um und schaute verängstigt zu mir: „D-das hat sie jetzt nicht wirklich vor... o-oder?" Ich antwortete: „Doch, hat sie!"

In dem Moment sprang Sophie auf und Dipper rannte instinktiv zu Stan, welcher vorher Mabel und Soos von Schwabbel ausgesperrt hatte. Stan sah runter zu dem kleinen Angsthasen und fragte genervt: „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Erst die feuerspeiende Echse, dann Soos und Mabel und jetzt du?!" Dipper versteckte sich hinter ihm und zeigte auf die hungrige Sophie: „SIE WILL MICH ESSEN!"  
Stan stellte sich zur Seite und zog Dipper vor sich: „Dann wehr dich wie ein Mann, wenn du schon einer sein willst!" Der Cappi-Träger sah zweifelnd zu ihm, dann entschlossen zu der anderen Cappi-Trägerin und stellte sich in Kampfposition. Ich hielt auf magische Weise meine CD aus dem Zelt in der Hand und legte sie in einen Ghettoblaster ein, der neben mir auf einem Tisch stand. Sofort erfüllte epische Pokemon-Kampfmusik den Raum und Stan rannte noch einmal aus dem Raum mit dem Satz:" Ich hole nur schnell meine Kamera. Damit lässt sich sicher Geld verdienen!"

Man konnte die Spannung in den vier Wänden förmlich anfassen. Kein Wunder bei einem Anstarrwettbewerb von 5 Minuten. Sophie machte den ersten Schritt *stampf* und Dipper rannte aus der Shack wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh. Passend dazu rannte seine Jägerin hinterher und rief: „MEIN REHBRATEN!!!"

Stan kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er schien den Cappi-Diebstahl von Sophie bemerkt zu haben, denn auch er wollte der jungen Liebe hinterherrennen. Aber ich ging zu ihm und sagte: „Lass nur, ich bezahl schon." Insgeheim aber dachte ich: //Wenn ich sie im Camp darauf anspreche, nenne ich ihr den doppelten Preis. Irgendwie muss ich ja diese Crackfiction hier finanzieren!//  
Also lief ich gechillt den beiden nach. (Achja, Clara hing nach wie vor an ihren Shirts und... das waren ja schon alle Personen, richtig?)

Jedenfalls rannte Dipper auf einen Baum in der Nähe des Camps, Sophie wollte hinterher klettern, aber da hatte sie ihre Rechnung ohne mich gemacht: „I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Wieder einmal durfte ihr Hintern den Boden knutschen. Mein wundervolles Geschrei schien alles im Umkreis von 20 Metern anzulocken, denn aus dem Gebüsch kam... unser Campleiter.  
Er war sichtlich verwirrt, deshalb klärte ich ihn über die Situation auf. Daraufhin runzelte er die Stirn und meinte: „Ihr wisst schon, dass es bald Abendessen gibt, oder?"

Bei der Erwähnung von „Essen" stand Sophie auf und war bereits verschwunden. Dipper kletterte vorsichtig vom Baum und stotterte verstört: „I-ich... ich geh dann mal." Während er wieder Richtung Shack lief, schien er ebenfalls den Wir-Werden-Uns-Wiedersehen-Blick von Sophie zu spüren. Da hier aber niemand mehr war, ging ich ebenfalls zum Campingplatz.  
Dort hatten sich bereits alle anderen Teilnehmer –welche nicht zu Drachenfutter wurden- um einen hölzernen großen Tisch versammelt. Am Ende hatte Clara beide Shirts gekauft, aber wegen der sinnvoll-genutzten Zeit ihrer LEBENSWICHTIGEN ENTSCHEIDUNG bekam sie leider nichts zu essen. Sophie, die sich verlaufen hatte und deshalb später kam, stürzte sich allein auf den Nachtisch. Ich hatte noch etwas abbekommen und später auch Sophie die 40$ abgeknöpft.

Alle gingen zu ihren Zelten, so auch Clara, Sophie & ich. Clara schlief links neben mir, Sophie lag auf der anderen Seite und spielte lautstark Pokemon und trank Energy-Drinks. Wegen dem Geschlürfe, Gedudel und Gefluche wurde es eine schlaflose Nacht für mich und Sophie.


	5. Profitierender Angelausflug

Nachdem Sophie der blutheulenden Link-Kopie einen Eimer gefüllt mit eiskaltem Wasser und Eiswürfeln über den Kopf schüttete -die Icebucket-Challenge war zu diesem Zeitpunkt cool- verschwand dieser wieder durch ihren DS und trocknete sich irgendwie ab. Was lernen wir daraus:

Ärgert Sophie nicht mit einem Mob im Gesicht!

Es vergingen weitere 3 Stunden, die meine Nachbarin mit Zocken verbrachte. Dass Clara aber auch immer ihre Kopfhörer beim Schlafen tragen muss, die Glückliche. Als die Sonne aufging war Sophie müde genug, endlich mal eine Pause zu machen. Ich wollte gerade meinen Schlaf nachholen, als Günther mit einer lautstarken Trompete das ganze Camp zusammentrötete. Seems legit...  
Clara wachte erholt auf, streckte sich und sah überrascht zu mir und Sophie. Ich schaute nur unruhig und aufgekratzt zurück, während Sophie bei einer Dose Monster meinte: „Schlaf ist überbewertet." Naja, für alle lebensmüden Leute schon, zumindest die in meinem Bekannten-Kreis.

Meine beiden Freundinnen standen auf und gingen aus dem Zelt. Ich blieb zurück und zog mich um, als mir die 6 leeren Energy-Dosen rechts von mir auffielen. Ich zog mich fertig an und holte die zwei auf. Etwas aus der Puste fragte ich Sophie, ob sie den Sechser getrunken hätte. Zitternd meinte sie: „Hab ich." Als ich sie besorgt ansah blieb sie stehen und flüsterte: „Leute, ich kann Farben schmecken!"  
Auch Clara meldete sich zu Wort: „Alles gut bei euch beiden? Habt ihr überhaupt geschlafen?" Eine genervte Antwort meinerseits folgte: „Geht schlecht, wenn du sowohl von Pokemon-Musik als auch von klatschnassen Sachen wachgehalten wirst", nebenbei summte Sophie das erste Opening des Anime.  
Bevor wir beim Frühstückstisch ankamen fragte die Möchtegern-Diva durch die Runde, ob nicht jemand fehle. „Das bildest du dir sicher ein, du hast zu viele Energys getrunken", meinte Clara. //Hätte sie mir nur welche abgegeben// war mein geistreicher Einfall.

Wir setzten uns nebeneinander auf eine der Bänke und fingen an zu essen, während unser Campleiter besagtes Frühstück vor einem Greifen beschützte. Diesen vertrieb aber schlussendlich Sophie, welche immer die verschiedensten Fleischarten essen wollte. Deshalb lief sie dem Mischwesen im Camp hinterher, während ich halb einschlief und die Timelady neben mir weiter aß.  
Nachdem sich jeder gestärkt hatte machte Herr Günther eine wichtige Ansage: „Kinder, wir gehen ANGELN!" Es wurde zuerst ein wenig getuschelt, danach ging jeder sein Angel-Zeug holen, überraschenderweise hatte auch ich welches dabei. Wir fuhren mit einem alten Bus zum „Lake Gravity Falls".

Dort angekommen sollten sich 2-3 Personen jeweils ein Boot nehmen und ausrudern. Natürlich hatten wir schnell das unversehrteste Ruderboot ergattert und schwammen damit ein paar Meter weiter als der Rest. Während also Clara und ich die Angeln bereitmachten schmiss Sophie eine Dynamitstange in den See.

~Nessie, welches hier seine Verwandten besuchte sah einen merkwürdig-aussehenden Fisch langsam zu Boden sinken. Trotz dessen Erscheinung schwamm es näher heran und verschlang das Grätentier mit einem Biss. Es explodierte 30 Sekunden später...~

Clara und ich kamen nicht aus dem Staunen raus, als einzelne Teile eines Elasmosaurus an der Oberfläche auftauchten. Wir schauten geschockt zu Sophie, welche triumphierend ein Netz auswarf und damit die Körperteile einholte: „Ich hab nen Fisch gefangen. MEIN MITTAGESSEN!! Und Sushi zum Spottpreis von 10$ pro Rolle!" Sie schaute uns misstrauisch an, trotzdem einigten wir uns auf einen Anteil von 2$ einer verkauften Rolle pro Person für mich und Clara.

Wir gingen an Land und machten einen Sushistand auf. Ein brünetter Mann kam vorbei und sagte: „ Hallo. Ich bin Tha-de-uz, Thadeuz, Thadeuz, deuz, deuz. Ich hab gehört hier gibt's Sushi. Da ich aber kein Geld hab: Kann ich mit der Kraft der Freundschaft bezahlen?" Unsere Heldinnenenen antworteten mit einem „Ja" und bekamen den riesigen Regenbogen über Thadeuz Kopf.  
Als nächstes kam ein persisch-aussehender Schwarzhaariger vorbei und fragte: „Kann man das Zeug überhaupt essen?" „ Mit ganz viel Fantasie sicher." „Zu Risiken & Nebenwirkungen essen sie NICHT die Packungsbeilage, sondern ihren Arzt oder Apotheker." „Kurzum: Frag Siri!", kam von Clara, Sophie und mir.  
„Dann nehme ich bitte fünf Rollen." Kaum in seinen Händen, hatte er bereits die Reis-Stangen verdrückt. Zu seinem Unglück rutschte er auf einem BakaBitch-Haufen aus und landete mit seinem prallen Bauch auf einem relativ spitzen Stein. Er schrie laut:" Oh nein. Mein Picosohn!" und rannte heulend davon.


	6. 1. Special-Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jap, du liest richtig. "Erstes" Kapitel. Dieses Chapter ist nicht von mir verfasst worden, sondern eine meiner Freunde.  
> Geplant war ebenfalls ein fortsetzendes Kapitel, aber
> 
> a) ist diese Story immernoch im Urlaub  
> b) ist zwischendurch einiges passiert und besagter Freund hat eigene Geschichten, die definitiv wichtiger sind .w.
> 
> Sucht auf anderen FF-Seiten doch mal nach shewolf_2013; vielleicht findet ihr ihn sogar.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", rief ich und rannte schnaufend weiter.  
Clara und Sophie rannten knapp einen Meter vor mir. Hinter uns war ein schnelles Stampfen zu hören.  
Wir hatten einen verfallenen Bauernhof am See entdeckt und begannen, ihn zu erkunden. Pauline war im Camp geblieben, sie hatte keine Lust auf Beinarbeit und wollte dort lieber Zocken.  
Während Sophie und Clara im Stall im Heu wühlten und man sie bis hier „NEEEIN! Bitte nicht in den Ausschnitt!" oder ein abgehacktes Gelächter hören konnte, stand ich am Fenster und beobachtete eine Möwe, die vor dem Fenster ihre Jungen fütterte.  
Ich entschied mich bei den beiden vorbeizuschauen und lief in Richtung Stall, als ich ein Kreischen von Clara hörte. Clara, welche wenn es hoch kam einmal im halben Jahr schrie, hatte sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib gekreischt und soviel war klar: Nicht Sophie hatte Clara zum Kreischen gebracht.  
„Da ist was unter dem Heu!", rief Sophie.  
Beide rannten aus dem Stall, gefolgt von einem Grollen. Ich stand wie angewurzelt inmitten des Innenhofes. Sophie und Clara kamen auf mich zu und zerrten mich mit. Wir flohen in den Wald, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck.  
Ich traute mich nun über meine Schulter zu sehen und konnte es nicht glauben. Es war ein T-Rex; die Bilder aus Jurassic Park kamen wieder hoch. Vom Mann auf dem Klo und der Ziege.  
„Da vorne ist eine Höhle", rief Sophie. Wir waren in einer felsigeren Region angekommen.  
Tatsächlich war es keine Höhle, sondern nur ein Kreis aus Felsen, der oben eine kleine Öffnung für Licht freiließ. Und natürlich: der Eingang war groß genug für einen T-Rex. Wir suchten Zuflucht hinter einem Felsen. Das Stampfen kam näher und wurde so stark, dass sogar der Boden erzitterte. Man hörte ein Röcheln, es stank fürchterlich nach verrottender organischer Materie. Angeekelt zog sich Sophie ihr schwarz-weiß kariertes Halstuch ins Gesicht. //Man, was hat der denn für einen Mundgulli!// dachte ich.  
Clara schien das Ganze wenig zu stören, sie saß mit dem Rücken zum Gestein und starrte neugierig in Richtung des circa zwei Meter langen Felsvorsprungs. Als der Dino einen Moment seinen Lärm unterbrach konnte ich es auch hören: eine Art mechanisches Schnaufen und Stöhnen.  
Auch ich drehte mich um und was anfangs nur leuchtende Umrisse waren wurden bald zu einer Telefonzelle. Einer blauen Telefonzelle.  
Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und vorsichtig schaute ein Mann heraus. Er war Ende zwanzig, seine braunen Haare waren schräg nach hinten aus dem Gesicht gekämmt. Er trug ein hellgraues Hemd, einen braunen Sakko und eine weinrote Fliege. Er wirkte weder wie ein Amerikaner noch wie ein Zauberkünstler.  
Er trat aus der Telefonzelle und griff in seinen Sakko. Er brachte ein metallisches Gerät zum Vorschein, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Korkenzieher hatte, drückte einen Knopf und eine Art metallische Kralle klappte heraus. Die Spitze begann grün zu leuchten und gab dabei ein merkwürdiges Summen von sich. Der seltsame Mann begann damit in der Luft herumzufuchteln.  
„Retten Sie uns!" rief Sophie, die mittlerweile auch Notiz von dem Besucher genommen hatte. Der T-Rex starrte den Mann nur an.  
„German...", murmelte er. „Kommen Sie mit ich kann sie verstecken", sagte er in einem schlechtem Deutsch und wies auf die Telefonzelle.  
„Britischer Akzent", bedeutete mir Clara mit den Lippen.  
Wir standen auf und liefen in Richtung der Zelle. Der Mann ging weiterhin rückwärts mit ausgestrecktem Gerät, der Dinosaurier in einer Art Schockstarre.  
„Nein!", rief ich, doch Clara holte aus ihrer Bauchtasche ihre Nikon und begann, die ‚Königsechse' zu fotografieren. Ach, was sie nicht alles für ihre Fans auf Google+ tat ... Alle würden denken, es sei wieder einer ihren gut gephotoshoppten Bilder. Sophie und ich flohen in die Box, Clara folgte. Der Mann lief rückwärts und hielt den Dino in Starre, trat ein und schloss die Tür. Elegant steckte er das Gerät weg.  
"Welcome to the TARDIS!", sagte er und lief in Richtung des Inneren.  
"Wow, sie ist von außen kleiner als von innen."  
"Das sagen viele. Hier kommt niemand rein, wenn ich es nicht will", sein Deutsch war immer noch schlecht.  
"We speak english", meinte ich und bezog das nur auf Clara und mich.  
"Ich bin der Doktor", erklärte er auf Englisch.  
"Das sind Sophie und Clara; ich bin Coleen", erklärte ich. Sophie rief: „Nein! Ich bin DER MANUEL!!"  
"Clara", er sah kurz traurig aus. "Clara weiter?"  
"Clara Elisabeth Walter", antwortete Clara.  
Der Doktor erklärte, dass seine mitreisende Begleiterin Clara heißen würde. Sie arbeite aber in London als Lehrerin und hätte jetzt nur selten Zeit für das Reisen. Diese Clara hatte einiges mit unserer gemeinsam: braune Haare, braune Augen und eine komische Nase. Die Lehrer-Clara würde aber mehr lachen, als die hier. Er erklärte auch, dass er Zeitreisender sei und dies hier seine Zeitmaschine wäre.  
Er war auf dem Weg nach London gewesen, als die TARDIS ins Trudeln geriet, aus dem Zeittunnel geworfen wurde und hier landete.  
„Und wir sind hier wirklich sicher?", fragte ‚Manuel'.  
„Niemand kommt hier hinein, wenn ich es nicht will", meinte der Doktor erneut. „Ich kann euch heimbringen, aber zuerst muss ich noch etwas reparieren". Er nahm wieder das Korkenzieher-Ding aus dem Sakko und ging die Treppen nach unten zu einer Klappe, öffnete diese und begann mit dem grünen Licht die Kabel zu behandeln.  
„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Clara. Sie war ihm hinterher geklettert und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Arbeit.  
„Ich repariere die Schaltkreise für den Übersetzer, dann muss ich euch nicht mehr mit meinem schlechten Deutsch belästigen und ihr müsst euch nicht das Englisch aufzwingen"  
„Was ist das für ein Gerät?", fragte Clara weiter.  
„Das ist ein Schallschraubenzieher, Timelord-Technologie", er machte eine Pause. „So, funktioniert wieder. Wo kommt ihr her?"  
„Pufflehuff-Sonnenschein-Sommercamp", antwortete ich.  
Von draußen hörte man ein Stampfen und Grollen.  
Der Doktor lief wieder die Treppen hinauf zu den Armaturen. Er betätigte ein paar Hebel und Knöpfe: „Mystery Shack vor dreißig Sekunden."  
Das Geräusch der TARDIS erklang wieder und oben an der Decke drehten sich die Scheiben ineinander.  
Die Reise zog sich ein paar Sekunden hin. Und Sophie war erstaunlich still geblieben.  
Der Doktor ging zur Luke, öffnete sie und ging nach draußen. Wir warteten vor der Tür.  
Plötzlich spürten wir ein starkes Erdbeben und zwei riesige Echsenbeine standen vor uns, der Dino war wohl mit uns gereist.  
Der Doktor zückte wieder seinen Schallschraubenzieher, aber diesmal schien es nicht zu funktionieren. Er fluchte leise.  
„Los, in die TARDIS!", rief er.  
Wir taten wie geheißen, aber ließen die Tür offen, um zu sehen was um uns herum geschah.  
„Warum helfen Sie uns eigentlich?", fragte ich irgendwie berechtigt.  
„Ich habe Clara einmal gefragt, ob ich ein guter Mann bin und sie hat gesagt, sie könne die Frage nicht beantworten. Seitdem gebe ich mein Bestes, ein guter Mann zu sein und zu helfen, wo ich kann", er lief schneller, rückwärts.  
„Er muss sich außerhalb festgehalten haben und so mitgekommen sein", vermutete unsere Clara.  
Plötzlich stolperte der Doktor rücklings über einen Marienkäfer und kam zu Fall. Diese Chance nutzte der T-Rex um ihm den Kopf abzubeißen. Das Blut spritzte in Strömen aus ihm und außer dem Schmatzen des Dinos war nur die Psycholache von Sophie zu hören.  
Der Dino machte kehrt und rannte kauend in den Wald.  
Wir standen verwirrt vor der kopflosen Leiche. Sophie lachte sich einen Arsch ab und Clara packte den Doktor am Fuß und zerrte ihn in die TARDIS ... er hinterließ eine Spur aus Blut.  
Nachdem Sophie sich beruhigt hatte suchten wir die Bedienungsanleitung. Wir fanden sie verstaubt unter der Abdeckung für die Belüftung.  
Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden hatten wir herausgefunden, wie man die TARDIS stummschaltet und sie in einem hohlen Baum geparkt.  
Den Rest des Doktors hatte Clara (die einen Grundkurs in Pathologie belegt hatte) fachgerecht zerlegt und in kleinen Häufchen verbrannt.  
Dabei hatte sie sich in den Finger geschnitten und es kam wie es kommen musste: nach getaner Arbeit war ihr ein zweites Herz gewachsen (eine Eigenschaft der Timelords). Jetzt war sie eine Timelady und damit hatte sie endlich einen Nutzen für diese Story. Wir kehrten zurück ins Camp. Es war ziemlich spät und das Abendessen hatten wir wohl auch verpasst.  
Als wir ins Zelt kamen stolperten wir fast über Pauline. Sie war eingeschlafen und lag mit dem Kopf in der Chipsschüssel. Der DS lag dudelnd neben ihr.  
"Hey Pauline", sagte Sophie.  
"Wafif?", nuschelte diese und hob den Kopf. Sie musste niesen. "Krümel in der Nase", schniefte sie.  
"Und, was habt ihr so gemacht?"  
"Nüx besonderes..." meinte Sophie mit einem ironischen Unterton.  
"Jetzt mal ernsthaft", sagte Pauline genervt.  
"Ernsthaft? Das ist eine Parodie, keiner hier versucht ernsthaft zu sein", erklärte ich. Clara knuddelte ihr Pui-Pui und begann sich tief in den Schlafsack einzukuscheln. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Bergen und die Grillen begannen ihr Lied anzustimmen.


	7. Dunkle Vorahnung + Gerhardt is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da "Dunkle Vorahnung" ein relativ kurzes Kapitel is, hab ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen, das darauffolgende Kapitel "Gerhardt Is Coming" direkt mit hier rein zu packen. Markiert ist die Trennung mit diesen ~~ Zeichen

Wir Protagonistinnenenen verkauften weiterhin unsere Nessie-Sushirollen und hatten bald 4990 $ gesammelt. Ebenfalls war die 'Kraft der Freundschaft' ein permanenter Skill der Drei geworden... Ein nutzloser Skill, aber besser als nichts. Wir liefen noch ein wenig am Ufer entlang, da die restlichen Campkinder noch immer angelten. Da fragte ich Sophie: "Wo hast du eigentlich die Dynamitstange her?" "Die gab mir ein sehr vertrauenswürdiger Mann im Hoodie. Ich konnte nur blonde Haare erkennen." Ich und Clara nickten verständnisvoll.  
An einer Stelle des Ufers sahen wir den Nessie-Kopf und einen brünetten Mann mit Bart. Ich glaube, dass war ein Kumpel von dem schwangeren Mann von heute.

Jedenfalls gingen wir insgesamt eine Runde um den See. Eine langsame, war das doch der bisher größte Kraftverbrauch für uns. Danach fuhren wir mit dem Rost-Bus wieder zurück. Das restliche Nessiefleisch verstauten wir in unseren viel zu großen Frauentaschen. Wir stiegen aus, rannten wie kleine Teufel in unser Zelt und packten alles aus. „Schade, dass wir keine Computer mitnehmen konnten. Ich hätte jetzt richtig Bock auf Terraria", meinte Sophie am abendlichen Lagerfeuer. Wir hatten Stöcke mit Nessie-Stückchen gegrillt, während die anderen Campteilnehmer Mini-Makrelen aßen. „Vergiss es. Du hast schon in den letzten Tagen nur gezockt, eine weitere Nacht halt ich nicht aus!" „A-aber, " fing Sophie an, „dann könnten wir die anderen Kids mit den Animatronics erschrecken und die Skelebros-..." Wieder schlug ich ihr ein Buch auf den Kopf. „Denk gar nicht dran, ich hab keinen Bock auf weitere getötete Monster. Und außerdem: wo willst du den Strom und Platz herkriegen?" Beleidigtes ‚Manuel' warf zurück: „Zufällig hat mir der Typ vom See auch ne unendliche Batterie geschenkt, sonst wär mein Handy schon den ganzen Tag tot!"

Bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte nachzufragen –Clara war selbst am Handy und schrieb wahrscheinlich an ihren Geschichten weiter- hörten wir ein ominöses Geräusch hinter den Zelten. Wir schauten uns gegenseitig an, verstauten das restliche Nessie und liefen ohne Fragen zu stellen unauffällig wie InuYasha hinter die Zelte. Dort sahen wir den EINZIG WAHREN GermanLetsPlay. Er atmete schwer und und nur stoßweise, während er dort saß und verschwitzt mit seinem Controller spielte... "Und das nackt!", flüsterte Sophie in mein Ohr.

~~~

Dort saß er, seinen NES-Controller an einem Astloch angeschlossen, und sprach, als würde er wieder ein LetsPlay aufnehmen. Anscheinend war es ein sehr verschwitzter Part, die Smash-COMS schienen mal wieder kleine Magier zu sein. Wir setzten uns hinter ihn und beobachteten den Meister des 'Wup Wup Wup' bei seiner Arbeit. Sophie war die erste, die sich neben ihn setzte und als 'Gastsprecher' aufgenommen wurde; der Bildschirm im Baum gab blendend grelle Lichter ab und stand stark im Kontrast zum Blutrot, welches der Himmel dank einem riesigen Riss darin annahm.

Nach einigen Minuten Ragens und Smashens tauchte ein -wie ich finde- niedliches Auge auf, verwandelte den Maskenheini noch während der Runde in Stein und flog samt Statue dank seinen Fledermausflügeln zu einer schwebenden Pyramide hinauf. Sophie sprang wutentbrannt auf und rief: "NEEEIN!! Ich bin der steinfesten Überzeugung, dass ich gewonnen habe. Der war nur ein schlechter Verlierer!" Ihren Controller behielt sie in der Hand.

Sie wollte gerade mit Clara eine neue Runde starten, als der Bildschirm anfing merkwürdig zu flackern; ein gelbes Dreieck erschien darauf, mit Zylinder, Fliege und einem Krü-... Gehstock.

Dieses Mauermuster, die blutbefleckte Fliege, die pissgelbe Farbe... "Dich hab ich doch im Radio gesehen! Du bist Gerhardt!" Nach dieser überaus logischen Schlussfolgerung sah mich Gerhardt mit einem Blick an, der sagte „Oh nein! Sie hat mich entlarvt!" .... Oder „Bist du völlig durchgeknallt?!", ist schwer zu sagen bei nur einem Auge. Er nahm eine tomatenrote Farbe an und stieg aus dem Fernseher: "Ihr dummen Gören seid die einzigen Menschen, die noch nicht in meinem Thron stecken. Wie könnt ihr es wagen?!" Jeez, hat der Kerl seine Tage? Sophie reagierte gar nicht auf den Nacho und meinte gelassen: "Blöder Bug! Illuminati dich hinfort und sei nicht so pissig, wir können halt besser Zocken als du!" Trotz meines kleinen Kicheranfalls bemühte ich mich, ernst zu bleiben –eine sehr glorreiche Idee in dieser Parodie- und hinterfragte vorwurfsvoll seine Aussage. „'Die einzigen'? Wie in 'die einzigen Menschen'? _Gerhardt_ , was hast du angestellt!?"

...Seine Antwort passte wirklich zum Thema: „Ich heiße Bill Cipher, NICHT GERHARDT!" Zur Unterstreichung, wie ernst ihm seine Name war, stieg er aus dem Bildschirm und zertrat Maskenheinis Konsole. Sophie allerdings passte das gar nicht. „NARR! Die Geschichte dieser Konsole begann 1986, als der NES in Europa veröffentlicht wurde. Viele Kinder haben mit dieser Konsole ihre ersten 20 Jahre verschwendet, manche sogar noch mehr. Selbst heute ist sie noch sehr beliebt, und du hobbyloses Dreieck hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie kaputtzumachen?!?!" ...Clara saß still neben ihr und beobachtete alles analytisch, wie immer.

Unser Dreieck auf Tage schien nun langsam Mordgedanken zu hegen, also erschien ein Stab in meiner Hand, den ich der armen Sophie übergab; jetzt stand ihr Hirn auf „Terraria-Mode" und sie begann, den Illuminacho „abzubauen". Aber... schien so, als wär das sowas wie ne Rüstung? Er zuckte und verformte sich kurz so merkwürdig... Dies war wohl mein Stichwort, um beide von dort wegzuführen. Ich tippte Sophie an, um sie aus ihrem Gamer-Modus zu holen. Sie sah zuerst den zuckenden Bill an, dann mich: „Es ist nur ne Vermutung, aber wir stecken glaub ich ETWAS in der Klemme. Sollten wir rennen?" Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Clara antwortete ich: „Auch wenn sich alles in mir sträubt, da das Bewegung beansprucht, find ich die Idee ganz gut." „Dann lauf Forrest, LAUF!" Die 3 mutigen Heldinnenenenen unternahmen einen taktischen Rückzug. **Nein** , sie **liefen nicht davon**.


End file.
